


Challenge

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, M/M, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:21:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x9 Divided LoyaltyJack is still jealous of Aaron and Karen teases him about his jealousy and it brings up jack’s unresolved  feelings for his long time friend  Karen
Relationships: Aaron Shutt/Karen Wilder, Jack McNeil/Aaron Shutt, Jack McNeil/Karen Wilder
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Challenge

“I still can’t wrap my head around you with the one and only Aaron Shutt”Jack said 

“Jealousy isn’t flattering on you”Karen said to him 

“So you have been thinking about me?”Jack rose a brow at me 

“All these years we’ve known each other you’re still doing the same song and dance”Karen states 

“Maybe we would have been something?”Jack inquires 

“If you actually got the balls to ever ask me out”Karen said straight out 

“Sounds like a challenge to me”Jack smirked 

“Maybe it is and maybe it isn’t”Karen winked at him


End file.
